tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
John (2012 series)
Johnathan or John/Johnnie is the son of Donatello and hes a member of the TMNT hes one of the four main protagonists. John's the half-younger cousin of Rick. He's one of Leonardo, Raphael & Michelangelo's older nephews and he is the younger cousin of Seth & Shawn and older cousin of Ki and he's the third eldest grandson out of Master Splinter's Grandchildren. He is "The Brains" ''of the team. Appearance John is a Mutant Turtle with olive green skin. John has a gap in between his teeth like his dad. He wears a light purple mask, but where the tails of the mask are longer than any of his cousins. Johnnie is the tallest and thinnest of his cousins except Ki. John has red eyes, he sometimes looks more professional, quiet and handsome just like his father. Personality Like his father, Johnnie has a way with machines and is the most intellectually inclined of the cousins. Of all of the Turtles, he has devoted more of his time to non-combat oriented pursuits such as the study of technology, biology, chemistry, mathematics and metallurgy. Abilities Johnnie's intelligence, determination,range and will-power makes him a great asset to the Team. He often tends to fight in a more traditional martial art style emphasizing on redirecting enemy blows and defending until the optimal time to strike presents itself. Though his weapon is not as strong or not as skilled and formidable as Seth or Shawn or not as gifted as Ki, John is quite capable of holding his own against tough opponents and prefers to use kicks over punches since he is not that hard of a puncher. His weapon of choice is a Bo matching power, speed and range. Johnnies stealthy like all his cousins,and like them he can hide in the shadows,sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat like a real Ninja. Bio John is third born Mutant Turtle in the family he loves to build things like his father. He sometimes gets annoyed by second older cousin Shawn for being so smart. He is very protective of his cousins and is willing to do anything for them. John though he's more of a techy geek. He will often go off on technological rants that his cousins either don't understand, don't care about or both. TMNT: A Cousin's Bond John plays a huge role in this series along with his older and younger cousins and his dad and uncles. In the 'TCRI Headquarters' in the control room when they tried to save April's dad from the Kraang, Seth deiced to split into groups. He tells Shawn to take Ki but he made complained and he tells Johnnie to take her but he also made a complained and tells Seth to take her. Ki was mad that her older cousins don't want to work with/want her so she said she hates them and ran away, Seth and the others tried to find her around the city, but they can't find her. Seth and others deiced to returned back to the lair to tell their uncles/sensei Leo and others what happen. In the next morning, Ki woke up where she found an a abandon warehouse somewhere in 'Brooklyn' and spend the night there and she remembered that her cousins didn't want her and thats why she ran away. Ki was spotted by the Purple Dragons while she was alone and was eating cold pizza and they stared to beated her up as Kida was fighting them. When Seth and Shawn was to start an auguring who made Ki ran away they heard a loud crash and they saw Kida hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons. Then when she tried to fight Shredder, but Ki was several feet away and her Katana hit Seth's foot then looked up to see his younger cousin several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Purple Dragons got in the way Seth, Shawn and John fought them off. Then Shredder moved closer to Kida as she tired to get up to defend, but Shredder picked her up before they can help their little cousin Shredder taken her in his arm as her older cousins chase Shredder, but he disappeared along with their cousin. When the three older cousins returned with their cousin's weapon, Seth silently gave it to Leo and walked off. TMNT Darkness Rises TMNT Night Watcher Interactions With Other Characters 'John (Relationships) ''' Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Shinobi Category:Teenagers Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Vigilantes Category:Ninja Category:The Turtles Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Nonhumans Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Scientists Category:Animals Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Mutants Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Next Gen